


Gold, Silver, Poodle

by Anonymous



Series: Short YOI fills [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Poodles, future competitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has placed third and those idiots in the ISU want to give him a poodle. He doesn't want a poodle. Not even a toy poodle.If only he knew someone who liked poodles...(Ficlet for an FFA anon who proposed that the medalling in some very odd skating universe out there was gold, silver, poodle... and that Yuri Plisetsky wouldn't have a bar of it.)





	Gold, Silver, Poodle

“Yuri, you can’t refuse the poodle.” 

Yuri glared at Victor, who must have drawn the short straw and been told to talk to Yuri about poodles. Victor shut the door to the meeting room where the organisers had stowed Yuri so that he stopped being _an embarassment to skating_ and took a seat. 

“Who says?” 

“I do,” said Victor. “And the ISU, and your fans, and the fact that you have been competing in this sport for most of your life. The poodles aren’t a surprise. You’ve dogsat Makkachin.” 

“Only that one time,” said Yuri. “And Makkachin is too big for Lilia’s house, and Makkachin eats like a horse.” 

Victor sighed, but glanced up as the door opened to admit the gold medal winner. 

“They’re getting very…pushy,” said Yuuri. “They want to have the ceremony.” 

“Are they going to give me what I want?” asked Yuri. He leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up. “Or are they going to give me a stupid enormous poodle?” 

“I don’t think they have a cat organised,” said Yuuri. “And besides, it’s a toy poodle, not a big one.”

“You can compromise with a toy poodle,” Victor said. “Yuuri’s Vicchan was a toy, and they’re a lot smaller than Makkachin.” 

“They always give out a toy at Japanese competitions. I’m glad they’re doing it for Worlds,” Yuuri said, the two of them ganging up on Yuri totally unfairly, like they always did. They’d even ganged up on him on the podium this time. No wonder Yakov had sent them in. “Minami has had to give one to each of his sisters, he’s got so many.” 

“I don’t want a _fucking_ poodle!” snapped Yuri, because these two idiots were missing the point.

Yuuri sighed, and stepped forward, putting a hand on Victor’s shoulder. Victor looked up at him with a soppy expression that was, frankly, embarrassing. 

“You know, Vitya,” said Yuuri, coyly. “I do miss Vicchan. It’s nice cuddling Makkachin, but Vicchan used to fit properly in my lap.” 

“I _have_ a pet that fits in my lap.” Yuri could see what Yuuri was trying to do — make the mutt seem appealing — and it wasn’t going to help. 

“So what should I tell Yakov?” asked Yuuri. “That you’re refusing the bronze because you’re a child who won’t accept what he won?” 

Yuri glared at Yuuri. Yuuri glared back. Yuri sure as hell wasn’t going to give in; he waited until Yuuri sighed. 

“I’m going to go and play with the puppy,” Yuuri said. “It deserves a cuddle even if you’re not going to accept it.” 

He left, and Yuri determinedly did not feel guilty about some stupid lonely poodle. It would have Yuuri to play with! It’d be fine. 

“Its the stupidest medaling system in the entire world,” Yuri grumbled. 

“I think the ones that give out snakes are a worse,” said Victor. He stopped, and his expression went calculating, the sort of calculating he got when he was choreographing something huge and complicated and practically physically impossible. “Although, I’ve had an idea…” 

______________

 

Twenty minutes later, Yuri was on the podium with Yuuri and Victor, both of whom were being mushy about some stupid promise they’d made about Yuuri winning gold and them getting married. They were holding hands, which was taking a lot of the attention away from the fact that Yuri had initially refused his poodle; especially when Yuuri leaned over and kissed Victor (who was in silver) from his spot at the top of the podium. 

And then, the poodle. It was tiny and fluffy, with trusting dark eyes and fuzzy black wool that felt almost as soft as Potya’s fur under Yuri’s hands as he carried it back to the change rooms, careful that it didn’t get a chance to chew on his costume. It was, he had to admit, pretty cute for a dog. Until it yipped softly and bit Yuri’s thumb with needle-sharp puppy teeth. He swore. 

The poodle sat in a dog carrier and cried while Yuri had a quick shower at the stadium facilities. It cuddled in close to him when he let it out of its tiny cage, shaking a little. 

“Sorry, mutt,” said Yuri. “But you’re going to a better place.” He kept hold of it as he went in search of Yuuri, eventually finding him sans Victor, carefully folding both their costumes ready for cleaning. “Oi. Take this.” 

“What?” asked Yuuri, looking at the poodle. He smiled, reaching out to pet her ears. “Look at her; isn’t she lovely?” 

She wriggled, seeking Yuuri’s touch. 

“Take it,” said Yuri. “It’s yours. Think of it as an engagement present or some shit.” He exhaled. “But when I knock you back to bronze and you end up with a million of them, no giving back.” 

Yuuri didn’t seem to be listening — he’d already gently taken the poodle from Yuri. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, a bit damply. Yuri, who had no idea what to do when people cried over poodles, made a face. 

“Yes, gross, take the mutt.” 

He was trapped as Yuuri hugged him and the puppy between them made a squished yipping sound. 

“Sorry, sorry,” said Yuuri, petting the stupid little mutt, and then he said more to it in Japanese. “Yuri, thank you.” 

“Ugh, whatever,” said Yuri. “Just…take care of her. Got it?” 

“Got it,” said Yuuri. “She can come and visit Potya once we’re home…?” 

“No she can’t,” said Yuri, and he escaped before Yuuri could say anything else stupid, but not before seeing Yuuri zip the poodle puppy into the front of his jacket, cooing to her. Okay, so medaling in major skating events was stupid, but at least someone was happy? 

Whatever. Yuri would just have to make extra sure that next time, he got the gold.


End file.
